Have No Fear 'Cause Ecstasy Is Near
by Miniature.Clockes
Summary: Or Something Like It.     De-anon from the kink meme; in which the request was for fail!sex.


Have No Fear 'Cause Ecstasy Is Near... Or Something Like It

_Damn._

He was at it again. That stupid Canadian. He had the nerve to be out in the middle of that dance floor, if one could really call it a dance floor. Really it was a small corner near the bar in which many people would gather and grind against each other. Nevertheless, Gilbert found himself sitting at the bar staring longingly at a certain wavy-haired blond.

And damn the boy's stupid brother for suggesting they come here in the first place after the meeting today. Just because a bunch of nations, and one ex-nation, were having this big-deal meeting and needed to loosen up and relax and get away from all the tensions from the meeting didn't mean they should go to a bar, let alone one that allowed dancing.

Okay, so the bar part was an okay idea. Gilbert never denied himself a chance to get some beer but the dancing. That was not okay.

Actually it was fine when Matthew was sitting beside him at the bar, and they were both drinking their beers and laughing. What was not fine was when Alfred appeared out of nowhere between them and dragged Mattie away and towards the dance floor. Matthew was obviously inebriated enough to think that it was a good idea to dance.

_Stupid Matthew._

To teach that stupid Canadian a lesson, Gilbert sat there and drowned himself in more beer. _That'll teach him._ Gilbert thought. _I'll be so wasted he won't even know what hit him._

Four more bottles of beer later, he had already had two before he decided on his revenge on a certain someone, which made his total consumption to six, and he was strutting toward the dance pad.

He made a beeline towards Matthew and wrapped one arm around the boy's waist.

Matthew turned his head so he could look at Gilbert.

_Oh god,_ Gil thought. _Those eyes..._

Gilbert payed close attention as he watched those eyes blink a couple times before he heard Matthew speak.

"Gil? What...What are you doing?"

And Gilbert, as coherent as ever just continued to stare.

"Gil? Gil, are you okay?"

_Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea ever..._

To reassure the Canadian currently in his arm's hold, he smirked.

"Course I'm fine, little birdie. I just thought you could use some dancing pointers. Yeah.."

_Smooth._

"You don't like the way I dance?" Matthew asked as he was swaying his hips to the beat.

_Yup. Matt was drunk._ Well so was he, but that was besides the point. Having Matt drunk may be beneficial to his plans, whatever his plans were, even he wasn't entirely sure.

Smirking, he placed his hands on the blond's hips and pulled the boy closer to him.

"Try moving your hips like this," he breathed hotly onto Matt's ear as he directed the boy's hips closer to his own body. He grinned as he saw the younger man shiver as he complied to Gilbert's touch, moving his hips around as instructed.

_He had done it._ Matthew Williams was now grinding against the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. Alcohol was most certainly a wonderful invention.

The two continued dancing for a few more songs, building up a sweat, and as the fourth or fifth song, Gilbert had lost count, had ended, Matthew turned so he was face to face with Gilbert, smiling, with a light sheen of sweat slicking some of his stray hairs to his face. Gilbert couldn't help himself. He was drunk after all. _Sorry superego, the id wins this round._

He launched himself onto Matthew, securing their lips together. He didn't care anymore. He was intoxicated from the alcohol and on a high from all the dancing. He had made his move.

What shocked him more, and much to his delight, was that Matthew was kissing him back. With just as much enthusiasm.

Okay, so the kiss was sloppy and clumsy. You couldn't really expect much from two drunk people but for Gilbert, it was perfection.

The boy that was most definitely not pining after reciprocated his feeling. After several blissful moments of kissing with way too much tongue, Gilbert pulled away. He could see a bit of his own saliva on Matthew's chin.

_Hot._

"Hey Matt.. Wanna take this someplace more, private?" Gilbert smirked.

Matthew's eyes were glazed, and Gilbert wasn't exactly sure if it was because of his sexy implications or because of the alcohol. Natch, it was totally because of his awesome sexiness, he finally determined. And with that he dragged Matthew by the arm, out of the bar.

Once they were outside, Gilbert was hit with a wave of cool night air. It certainly helped to clear his head. It seemed that the same thing had happened to Matthew. He definitely looked more sober than he did in the bar.

_Uh oh. He wasn't having second thoughts now was he?_

But when Matthew glanced over and grinned at Gilbert before grabbing him by the wrist, Gilbert knew that everything was still okay. Being tugged along by Matthew's surprisingly iron grip, he was dragged to a more busy street, where Matthew managed to flag down a taxi.

Once inside the taxi Matthew gave the address of the hotel that all the nations were staying in for the week to the driver and slumped back against his seat.

Gilbert gave the blond a sidelong glance. _Damn. He still looked hot._

So as subtlety as he could, Gilbert slid closer to Matthew.

Matthew made no response.

So Gilbert got even closer and placed a hand on Matthew's knee.

Still nothing.

It wasn't until Gilbert was nearly on Matt's lap and suggestively rubbing at his inner thigh, that Matthew made a move.

Matthew pushed his face closer to Gilbert, which pleased the Prussian to no end. That is, until Matthew spoke.

"Gilbert," Gott, how Gilbert loved the way his name sounded coming from Matthew's lips. "Maybe we should wait? I don't think the kind cab driver would appreciate us doing illicit activities in his car.."

The cab driver coughed in agreement but Gilbert chose to ignore it. Instead he chose to further seduce the cute boy in front of him. He closed the distance between the two of them and was working towards what he could deem a 'hot make out session'.

Using his tongue he coaxed Matthew's lips to part so he could slip his tongue past, and into the willing mouth. While he slid his tongue against the roof of Matt's mouth, he heard a moan escape from the younger Canadian.

_2 points to Prussia._

Matthew was making such delectable noises that Gilbert may have gotten carried away. He began to move his hand closer towards Matthew's crotch, rubbing, until he could feel Matthew harden. Feeling Matthew grow under his ministrations along with those noises he was making, got Gilbert excited as well.

He could feel his pants tightening and if Matthew kept making those noises, while bucking his hips like _that_, Gilbert would soon- .

_Shit. Too late._

"Uh, Gil? Did you just...?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Alright. Play it cool._

"I don't know what you're talking about Matt.."

Matthew was now blushing. If Gilbert wasn't so embarrassed he'd go back to making out with such an adorable face. Unfortunately, he wasn't really in the best position to do that anymore.

Matthew threw a furtive look to Gilbert's pants and then back up at Gilbert, blushing even more.

"Uh.. You know.. Did you just," Matthew paused, before whispering quietly, "emit semen?"

Gilbert snorted. "Emit semen? Who taught you sex ed?"

Matthew's face was still flushed and he was still speaking quietly. "That doesn't really answer my question..."

Sighing, Gilbert conceded. "Alright, alright, so I may have gotten a little excited. It's all your fault you know. You're incredibly sexy and you were bucking your hips at me..."

Matthew shook his head. It looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"I wasn't bucking. That was just the bumps in the road we were driving over."

Gilbert frowned. _Not cool._ This hadn't quite turned out the way Gilbert had planned.

Then the taxi stopped and pulled up to a familiar looking building, the hotel. Sighing, Gilbert dragged himself out of the cab and threw some money at the driver as he exited looking dejected. He was almost at the hotel's entrance when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. Turning, he faced the smiling face of Matthew.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Back to my room."

"With or without me?"

Gilbert could have sworn he just saw Matthew bat his eyelashes.

"Are you serious? I thought you wouldn't want to, after, after I..." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Matthews face turned serious. "Well I think you should at least finished what you started. And plus, I'm sure I can persuade you to be just as eager," he said huskily.

Gilbert shivered, then smirked. He practically barrelled down the hotel's corridors and up the stairs (he didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator), while dragging Matthew to his room.

As soon as Gilbert managed to find his room key and unlock the door, they stumbled past the doorway, nearly tripping over each other; but as soon as he could, Gilbert grabbed Matthew, shoving him against the now closed door, and proceeded to make out with Matthew, not unlike how he did in the taxi cab earlier on.

This time Gilbert also managed to slip his hands underneath Matt's shirt and worked his way up, brushing his thumbs against Matt's nipples.

When Matthew gave a gasp, Gilbert smirked. He may have chance to recover this night after all.

Matthew, it turned out, was just as eager as Gilbert and was already tugging at his own shirt, pulling it off, before working on getting the Prussian's shirt off.

While Gilbert was enjoying the view of the expanse of skin that had just been revealed to him, he barely registered the fact that their places had switched. He was now the one that was pressed against the door and Matthew was giving very special ministrations to his neck.

"Nggh.. Matt.." was about the only words he could say before Matthew kissed a hot trail down his sternum. Matthew looked up at Gilbert giving him a gaze of lusty desire before he moved his mouth over towards one of Gilbert's nipple and swiped at it with his tongue.

"Nngg, ahh~" Gilbert continued to make undefinable sounds as Matthew's tongue laved at the nipple, swirling, biting, soothing, until Gilbert cried out, wanting more than just foreplay, before he got a little too _excited_ again.

Matthew pulled his mouth away and licked his lips before smirking and kneeling down in front of Gilbert. Gilbert was starting to feel lightheaded. _Was Matthew going to do what he thought he was going to do?_

And sure enough Matthew slowly pulled down the zipper of Gilbert's jeans and started to make a show of pulling down the offending pants and underwear. Gilbert groaned as his erection sprang free.

Matthew just smiled and hummed. If Gilbert knew Matthew correctly, the young Canadian was up to something. Loosely, Matthew wrapped a hand around Gilbert's prick, lightly stroking up and down, teasingly.

"Mattie," Gilbert growled. "I think you've done enough teasing for one night already."

Matthew continued to stroke lightly as he looked up at Gilbert with an innocent face.

"If you say so Gil~" Matthew replied in a sing-song voice before his mouth descended on Gilbert's aching erection.

_Fuck, that felt good._

Matthew's mouth around his cock felt like total ecstasy. His tongue applied just the perfect amount of pressure as it licked a stripe against the vein on the underside of his penis. And as his cheeks hollowed and he began to vigorously suck, Gilbert could have sworn he had hit a state of pleasure he never knew before. And just as Matthews tongue dipped against his slit, he swore.

"Scheisse, Matt! You're like a fucking pro at this."

At this, Matthew merely shrugged while still sucking insistently, but Gilbert could make out the mumbled word that still managed to spill out of that gorgeous mouth.

"Practice."

_Practice? He'd done this before? Was Mattie not the blushing virgin he had envisioned?_ Here was the great Prussia thinking that he was going to take Matthew's innocence once and for all, and it'd be his, and his alone to take, but he was turning out to be quite wrong. He found that he couldn't focus on the pleasure as much any more... He was too curious, he had to know.

He placed his hand on Matthew's head and tugged gently on his hair, signalling that he wanted Matthew to stop. Obediently Matthew pulled away but that didn't stop him from giving Gilbert an inquisitive look.

Gilbert inhaled, then exhaled before asking, "Who else?"

Matthew blinked. "Gil, I don't..."

"Who else have you done this with?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew's eyes widened in understanding before shaking his head. "That's not important. What's important is that I'm here right now with you. Besides I'm sure you've slept with loads of other people too." Matt stated before making a move to resume his earlier actions, but Gilbert stopped him.

"Course I have, but you're different. And I need to know." Gilbert stated matter of factly.

Matthew smiled. "Gilbert, you're not jealous are you?"

Gilbert snorted. "Of course not. I just want to know who beat me to you."

Matthew sighed. Gilbert wasn't going to let this go.

"Okay, well Francis was my first..."

Gilbert wasn't sure if he was surprised or not. After all, this was France after all. Just as he was about to explain to Matthew that now it all made sense, Matthew kept going.

"And then there was Alfred, and those couple times with Arthur, Cuba's been after me for a while, so I did him once as a favour..." Matthew began to list off different names as he ticked them off with his fingers, trying to remember.

Gilbert's jaw dropped. _There was more than one? And not just that but it seemed like an entire list to boot!_

He was starting to feel a little self conscious, if Matt had been with that many people...

"So how many dicks have you sucked then?" It came out a little harsher than he intended, judging by the look on Matthew's face.

"Uh.. nine?" Matthew replied softly, and trying to lighten the mood, he laughed lightly, "Though that's probably nothing compared to the amount of people you've been with right?"

Gilbert paused. "...Uh, yeah, that's not even a quarter of the amount of people I've been with."

Now they were left with an awkward silence between them. During their little conversation, Gilbert's erection seemed to have fallen a bit and was now only half-hard.

After several long moments of both of them avoiding to make eye contact with each other, Matthew finally spoke up.

"Uh, so do you, uh... Wanna keep going?"

Gilbert blinked.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be totally awesome." He replied before smacking a grin onto his face.

Matthew made a motion back towards Gilbert's cock, but he shook his head, he had better plans now. Pulling Matthew up, he pushed his face forward, plunging his tongue into Matthew's mouth. He moaned contently when Matthew responded eagerly. And just like in the movies Gilbert grabbed Matthew by the thighs, lifting his up in the air, while Matthew quickly reacted by wrapping his legs around Gilbert's waist and his arms around Gilbert's neck. This way they could continue their tongue wrestling while Gilbert carried Matthew to the bed.

Once they reached the bed Gilbert made quick of getting rid of Matthew's own pants and underwear. Matthew laid on his back exposing himself entirely to Gilbert, while Gilbert enjoyed the view presented to him. _Matthew was sexier than fuck._

Gilbert kneeled down on the mattress, while Matthew scooted back, both getting into a comfortable position. As soon as he was sure that Matthew was comfortable, Gilbert moved in, sitting in between the Canadian's knees. Taking in a deep breath, he reached forward, but his hand stopped mid-motion.

"Gil..?" Matthew intoned.

"Yeah, birdie?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Course I'm sure!" Gilbert replied.

Matthew nodded and then shifted, spreading his legs even more, revealing even more of his puckered hole, causing Gilbert to make a guttural moan. Gilbert made a motion again, this time placing a tentative finger at the arsehole but never pushing in, merely rubbing at the hole with his finger.

Matthew made a frustrated noise. "Gilbert, enough teasing!"

"I'm not teasing, I just want to make sure you're prepared." Gilbert reasoned.

"Prepared? But you're not even penetrating me!" Matthew paused and then looked at Gilbert seriously. "You have done this before right?"

Gilbert scoffed. "Of course I have! And I've done it with loads-" he started to retort but was cut off by Matthew, who gave him _a look_.

"It's just been a while is all.." he finally admitted sheepishly.

Matthew's face softened in understanding. "How long ago exactly?"

Gilbert mumbled a response incoherently.

"Sorry didn't catch that." Matthew grinned.

"Since that time I managed to seize Roderich's vital regions." Gilbert spoke quietly, refusing to make eye contact.

Gilbert could almost hear Matthew's eyes widening in surprise. _Okay, so maybe it was a __really__ long time ago, but that didn't mean he wasn't awesome at having sex. He'd figure this out._ He turned back to Matthew, smirked, then lunged at him. He was just about to run his finger down Matthew's crack but Matthew stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Gilbert blinked.

"Lube?"

_Oh yeah._

"Right." Gilbert nodded then looked around the room for lube. He could hear Matthew chuckling as the blond reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle.

"Here," Matthew said as he handed the bottle over to Gilbert. Gilbert poured a considerable amount on his fingers before slipping a finger past Matthew's tight ring of muscle. He stopped when Matthew yelped.

_Shit. Okay, don't panic, I just hurt him is all._

Gilbert looked at Matthew and saw that he was blushing sheepishly.

"Sorry, it was just cold, eh? I was just a little shocked is all. You can keep going." Matthew explained, then nodded encouragingly.

Gilbert sighed a little in frustration. It had been so long that he had done this, and things were definitely not going smoothly. And to top it all off, he was now sporting a painfully hard erection, and wanted nothing more than to just slam into the boy lying in front of him. Restraining himself he slowly finger fucked Matthew and felt some satisfaction when he heard Matthew moan.

"Hnn~ Another." Matthew pleaded and Gilbert was more than happy to comply. The faster they got through the preparation, the sooner he'd get to the part he'd been fantasizing about for ages. So Matthew may have been more experienced than Gilbert it seemed, but at this point it meant that his body would adjust faster. So slipping another lubed finger into the tight entrance, he tried to stretch the hole even more. After all, Matthew was going to need all the stretching he could get to prepare for Gilbert's, ahem, _five meters_.

But it seemed that Gilbert was struggling with the whole stretching process. He couldn't remember what he did last time, or if he even did it at all. Was he just supposed to thrust his fingers as deep as they would go? Or was he to make circling motions with his fingers to stretch the hole? Maybe an up down movement, like when people brush their teeth? Unsure, Gilbert did a strange combination of all three possibilities.

First Gilbert pushed his fingers as far as they could go, causing Matthew to groan. Taking this as encouragement Gilbert proceeded to move his fingers in an odd, circular movement, but at the same time, trying to stretch the hole by attempting a vertical movement as well.

"Um, not that you're not doing great Gil.." Matthew started, speaking tentatively.

Gilbert looked up and frowned. "Don't coddle me. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong." He figured he must have done something wrong at some point because Matthew wasn't groaning as much as earlier.

"N-not wrong! I was just wondering what you were trying to do, is all..." Matthew squeaked, blushing, clearly embarrassed they were having this conversation at all.

Gilbert was embarrassed too. "I'm just trying to prepare you," he huffed.

"T-try a scissoring motion maybe, eh?"

_Oh, right._

Gilbert nodded and proceeded to scissor as instructed. When Matthew wriggled, trying to get the fingers in deeper, Gilbert took this as a sign that Matthew was in need of something more but he couldn't decide if that meant a third finger or if he was ready.

Sucking up his pride, he decided to ask. "Do you want me to put in another finger or.." he stopped when Matthew grinned.

"Normally you'd put in a third finger, but I'm ready. I can handle it." Matthew smirked. "Show me what you got."

Gilbert smirked back, relieved that this moment had finally arrived. Pulling out his fingers, he grabbed the bottle of lube again and smeared some generously over his aching prick. Then he positioned himself at Matthew's entrance that was now slicked with lubrication, and slowly pushed in. He went really slow because he knew, it was probably going to be the first time Matthew ever had _that much_ awesome in him. Finally when his hips touched Matthew's bottom, he grinned.

"How's it feel to have my awesome five meters in you?"

Matthew looked sideways at first, blushing, before turning his head to face back at Gilbert.

"To be honest I can't feel it all that much..."

Gilbert's face dropped.

_What?_

"Maybe if you start moving..."

Gilbert nodded, determined to rock Matthew's world. So he started thrusting. Which got some reaction from Matthew, but seriously not as much as he liked. So he thrusted more, earning him louder reactions, which was closer to what he was expecting. He kept going until Matthew was keening and huffing out his name.

"Oh god yes, Gilbert! More!"

Finally, they had reached the point that Gilbert had worked so hard to achieve. Gilbert could feel the heat growing within him, and as he continued to pump Matthew he got closer to his release.

Only moments right before he was about to reach his climax, the door burst open.

"Mattie! I'm horny and I'm here to give you the bestest fuck of your life!"

Silence.

Gilbert could have literally killed someone at the moment. More specifically, the American that dared barge into the room just as he was about to, well you know.

"Mattie! 'The fuck are you doing with that albino?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Are we seriously having this conversation right now Al? Because I'm a little preoccupied. Come back tomorrow."

"No way! You've got his dick up your ass. We're talking about this now!"

"Alfred, I don't belong to you. I can have whoever's dick I want." Matthew argued.

Gilbert couldn't believe they were arguing like that. It was almost like they almost forgot he was there, and still fully sheathed inside Matthew.

"But Mattie.." Alfred pleaded. "You're never going to get a better fuck from anyone who isn't me."

Not only was Gilbert ignored, he was also insulted. He butted into their little conversation, "Excuse me, but I think I'm doing a more than superior job of giving Mattie the best fuck of his life."

Alfred scoffed. "Yeah you and your 'five inches'?" Also including the finger quotations as he spoke.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed. "It's five meters." No quotations.

Alfred's eyes widened.

"Mattie it's not really that big, is it?"

Matthew didn't make eye contact with either of them, instead focussing on a spot on the ceiling.

"Well, it's not _exactly_ five meters..."

Alfred threw a jubilant laugh.

"I knew it! C'mon, be honest Mattie, who's bigger, him or me?"

Silence again.

Even Gilbert had to admit he was a little curious. Not that he didn't already know the answer of course. He was obviously the bigger one, but it would serve his ego some good, and would definitely make up for Alfred barging in, if Matthew told him how wonderfully endowed he was.

"Tell him Matt." Gilbert encouraged.

Matthew slowly exhaled.

"Well.. Not that it means anything," _Typical Canadian, trying to play peaceful._ "But Al is just a little bigger.."

_No. Fucking. Way._

Alfred cheered. "I knew it! And I betcha it's more than just a little, I bet it's by a whole lot, but Mattie's just being nice!"

Gilbert was stunned. He was hurt. And he was in disbelief. No wonder Matthew didn't feel him much at first, he was more accustomed to having something bigger.

Defeated Gilbert pulled out of Matthew. After all that talk, he was starting to lose his erection anyways.

"Hey, Gil, what do you think you're doing?" Matthew began to protest.

"I'm just gonna head out, I think." _And hold onto what's left of my dignity,_ he mentally added.

"But.." Matthew started to say but Gilbert shook his head. It was too late now.

"No worries Matt! I can finish what he started!" Alfred cheerfully butted in. It seemed he was already starting to pull his clothes off as well.

Gilbert grabbed his clothes and was just about to exit when he heard Matt's voice.

"Hey Gil, maybe next time, eh? I'll even remember to lock the door."

Gilbert grinned. "You got it birdie. Next time." And with that he left, still managing to hear Alfred's voice down the hall.

"Next time? You're still going to sleep with that freak? Not cool Mattie not cool! And what about me? Don't you care about me? Who am I going to do? You know Arthur's a lazy lay and.."

_Apparently Alfred never did shut up even during sex._


End file.
